


Slave

by UkeAngstConfort



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: All Sex You know?, Baby you need me, Ghost Sex, Hate Won't Win, Multi, Nurse - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Sex Mansion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeAngstConfort/pseuds/UkeAngstConfort
Summary: O tempo está acabando, e é hora de agir. Leva-los consigo antes que seja tarde demais





	Slave

Houve uma pausa, enquanto o então poderoso Papa decidiu aparecer. Pelos Deuses que ainda sobraram pensou Omega esse cara estava realmente sexy com essa nova túnica, ele não podia deixar de desdenhar quando o mesmo se encostou na porta de braços cruzados. Ele simplesmente os chamou para tocar esta noite ninguém e agir como uma criança não resolveria seus problemas hormônios ou birras passadas. Por sorte Water estava junto e os outros pareciam mais determinados a seguir com o show do que qualquer outra coisa

\---oôôo---

"Water"

"Bro'me"

" Onde estava? Temos um show hoje. Voce esqueceu complemente

"Peço perdão? Não me diga que não leu as mensagens? Omega sempre foi a cabeça da equipe"

"Desculpe"

"O advogado ligou. Disse que falou com todos, menos você. Tobby fez um acordo de pagar o dobro do que foi pedido se tocassemos uma ultima vez esta noite"

"Espere. Water. Voce confia em Tobias depois de tudo que ele fez?"

"Eu sinto falta. Quero tocar com você de novo. Por favor eu queria só acabar isso de uma vez"

" Está bem. Poderia ter dito antes, eu nunca deixaria de tocar com voce por causa disso. Somos amigos e eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo"

Foi uma noite brilhante, convenhamos e a escolha das músicas uau cansaram aqueles que estavam dispostos a arriscar. Omega não conseguia tocar mais. Seus dedos eram pedaços de carne. E Water parecia pior

‘’Eu preciso conversar com Water e Omega’’

‘’ Vocês podem ir. Eu só preciso dos dois’’

‘’Water. Aqui. Omega na outra’’

Tão estranho quanto era, não fazia sentido estar em salas separadas. Omega e Water se entreolharam.

‘’O assunto é particular. Seria mal educado um ouvir a conversa do outro’’

Esta foi a primeira vez que ele teve clareza suficiente para pensar por mais de um membro de cada vez. Ele acariciou suas mãos através de seus cabelos

"Meu queridos, devemos nos apressar? Eu particularmente tenho a noite toda", ele disse e inclinou o rosto para cima

‘Não. Eu quero que Water vá primeiro’’ Ele observou como ele seu olhar protetor estava repousando sobre o outro. Parecia que os instintos não tinham desaparecido. Isso certamente tornaria as coisas mais difíceis a longo prazo

‘’Podemos fazer isso, Waterloo? Omegâteau está sendo um cavalheiro’’

As mãos do Ghoul simularam um espanto sobre a boca. Não era algo que ele estava fazendo de propósito. Ele pode estar louco, mas é a metade de nós estava cansado. Ele abriu em um grande espaço de vida ali enquanto fazia de Omega a ancora perfeita 

"Vá em frente, veja o que pode fazer com ele"

~~oo~~

Era engraçado você mexer no celular para passar o tempo, mas nas condições que estavam a sua mão droga era pedir para autografar com uma caneta de chumbo

"Maldição, adormeci, isso não acontece muito", ele murmurou, puxando-se para sentar no assento

A estranha sensação de alguém observando-o. Era quase como se ele pudesse sentir alguém na própria sala

disse ele, aproximando-se e colocando seu equipamento na mesa. seu coração estava batendo muito mais rápido?

"Fodendo nada sem essa máscara. Ok Omega?

‘’Não se preocupe, eu projetei uma máscara melhor que deixa um ‘pouco’ a amostra’’

Ele se inclinou para a frente e voltou a colocar a mão me seus ombros

‘’Eu não posso te explicar isso agora, mas se for um bom menino vamos passar por isso’

‘’Ok. Você é louco,. O que está acontecendo?’’

‘’Voce realmente achou que uma picada não derrubaria um elefante?’’

‘’Não se preocupe. Alpha está com ele’’

‘’O seu Alpha’’

‘’O nosso Alpha, baby’’

Emeritus sorriu; Ainda cansado, parecia e descontraído

‘’O que isso significa? Tobias eu sei que esta planejando algo e eu vou sair, descobrir e te processar’’

‘’Martin~~’’

Contudo, ele sabia melhor que não ia muito longe, seu corpo era chumbo, mas a sensação era ótima

‘’Eu quero minha casa. Eu quero-Tobby’’

Papa Emeritus revirou os olhos '' Water é um anjo agora que está descansando. Você também vai ser em alguns minutos''

Isso é bom. Mas não agora. Foi o que pensou antes de apagar de vez


End file.
